


Phobias

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Bonding, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Phobias, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to learn about McGee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobias

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/solo-McGee_zpsf9e1c499.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Bingo card square "Phobias." Also for my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Phobias."

"Come on McGeek, don't you trust me?"

Tim eyed the other man warily. If there was anything that he had learned in the last few months, it was not to trust Agent DiNozzo. They had only worked a handful of cases together, but in that time Tim had gotten into more trouble thanks to DiNozzo than he had in the entire rest of his time at Norfolk. "No."

DiNozzo's smirk dimmed a bit, but he gamely continued on. "Come on, Probie; this is important. An NCIS field agent needs to be able to trust those he works with -"

"And I don't trust you not to use this against me in some way." Tim interrupted.

"And if you have some kind of phobia that would affect the _job_ ," DiNozzo continued, "I need to know before you freak out on me on a case."

Well, he thought, what DiNozzo was saying did make sense. Particularly as his fear of heights could become very relevant now that he was out in the field. However, he still wasn't sure he trusted the _Senior_ Agent. "Then why isn't it a standard question on the application form?" Tim asked.

DiNozzo sighed. "Well its not like they can ask you that kind of question, Probie. Discrimination laws and whatnot. But once you're on a team, it becomes relevant." DiNozzo paused, and Tim got the sudden sensation that he wouldn't like what was coming. "After all, you wouldn't want to screw up around Gibbs because of it, would you?"

It did seem like a legitimate concern, and Tim _didn't_ want to screw up around Agent Gibbs again... "Fine," he sighed. "I- I don't like walking under ladders."

"Ladders?" DiNozzo stifled a laugh.

"Well, it's a very old superstition that's been recorded all around the world and I'd just rather not do it!"

DiNozzo appeared to be barely containing a smirk, and Tim had the sinking feeling that his suspicions had been correct. "Well that's good to know, Probie. Now I know I can trust you in the field."

Two days later, when DiNozzo contrived to force him under a ladder at a crime scene, Tim became supremely grateful that he had lied.


End file.
